


Неладно что-то в королевстве

by Aizawa, gotham2018, Mey_Chan, Spicebox



Category: DCU, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dark, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizawa/pseuds/Aizawa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotham2018/pseuds/gotham2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mey_Chan/pseuds/Mey_Chan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicebox/pseuds/Spicebox
Summary: В королевстве Джерома есть белое пятно, терра инкогнита.





	Неладно что-то в королевстве

Загадка пахла влажным железом, кирпичной пылью и крысиной мочой. 

Скрывалась за толстой дверью без слухового окна, с люком для кормежки, запертым на ключ. 

В королевстве Джерома Валески, в его Аркхэме, обнаружилась терра инкогнита, куда ему не было хода. А он бы душу продал, чтобы только узнать, кого держат в таком секрете. Бывшего мэра, подсевшего на китайские смеси для внутривенных инъекций? Комиссара полиции, любителя потрошить беспризорников, причитая о падении нравов? Чертова Чародея, на котором все свихнулись? Подумаешь, пожиратель мозгов...

— Я не спал, совсем не спал, только моргнул на секундочку, — ныл Пескарь, прикрывая руками плешивую голову. — Они прошли быстренько-быстренько. 

Пескарь был хорошим постовым, но от постоянного недосыпа окончательно спятил и спал на ходу. Нового пациента — особого пациента — привезли под утро, и никто из подданных Джерома не видел его лица.

— Это была не моя смена, — лепетал Тедди-Пожарник, в девичестве Теодор Доул, квалифицированный медбрат, а в королевстве Джерома — его верный пес. Раньше Теодор Доул любил кормить строптивых пациентов через зонд и устраивать им ледяной душ. Самого Джерома он в первый же день окунул ещё не зажившим лицом в тарелку с горячим супом. Джером посмеялся вместе с ним, щурясь через вонючие потёки, а ночью подкараулил его около подсобки. С тех пор Теодор Доул ходил чуть боком, потерял половину зубов, а также приобрел животный страх перед Джеромом и почему-то старинными медными огнетушителями. Мог ли он уволиться из Аркхэма, уехать из Готэма? Несомненно, но в таком случае Джером пообещал лично навестить его златокудрую дочку, и Тедди-Пожарник сразу поверил.

— Кто носит ему еду, кто навещает? — монотонно спросил Джером. Раньше Теодор находил сотню объяснений синякам пациентов, если кто-нибудь спрашивал, а теперь не мог сообразить, как узнать личность человека, запертого в палате.

— Носит Пёс Макфин, — заныл он. — Навещают только главврач и старшая сестра.

Джером задумался. С одной стороны, Пёс Макфин был слишком огромен, чтобы завалить его силами армии, и слишком верен начальству больницы, чтобы такая мелочь, как швабра в прямой кишке, заставила его выдать тайну. С другой — к заурядным личностям его не приставляли.  
Незнакомец был достоин аудиенции у короля Аркхэма.

Несколько манипуляций, подстроенных случайностей, и Джерома перевели в камеру по соседству с таинственным пациентом. Это было рискованной идеей — поговаривали, Чародей мог сожрать мозги даже через стену, — но Джером-то был королем безумцев. Как бы тебе не подавиться, подумал он, оставшись один в камере. Между комнатами было вентиляционное отверстие; Джером сладострастно приник к нему ухом.

Устроив Джерома, старшая сестра по пути явно решила навестить таинственного соседа — в сопровождении ручного тиранозавра Макфина. Если прислушаться, можно было разобрать отдельные слова и предложения. Сука говорила негромко и даже почтительно, фу-ты ну-ты: не стоит противиться терапии, всё будет хорошо, и выписка не за горами. Даже обратилась к пациенту по имени, но Джером не расслышал его, уловив только «мистер».

Значит, мистер, а не мисс или миссис. Старик или малолетка? Звероподобный громила или бледный подвальный одуванчик?  
«Мистер» отвечал отрывисто — и неразборчиво, как Джером ни напрягал слух. Голрс был похож на звериное рычание, на угрожающее бормотание хищника над добычей. Как только сестра ушла и слушать стало нечего, Джером прикрыл глаза и попробовал вообразить человека, который мог так рычать. 

Не будь Джером собой, он бы, пожалуй, занервничал. Только ты ещё не знаешь, мистер Чародей, что забрался на территорию его величества Джерома Валески. 

— Эй, — позвал Джером в решётку вентиляции, в тёмную пустоту. — Тебе там не грустно? Хочешь свежий анекдот?

— Знаешь… — так и не дождавшись ответа, продолжил он ночью. — Я как-то жил три месяца у тётки на ферме, пока мать таскалась с цирком. Не один, правда, а с братом, но Джеремайя был жуткий зануда. Нам не разрешали отходить от фермы далеко, и главным нашим развлечением было смотреть, как по субботам тётка рубила головы курам, чтобы сварить бульон. Глупые птицы не всегда умирали просто: иногда после казни они вырывались, бегали, разбрызгивая кровь, и врезались во всё подряд…

— Как-то за сараем мы нашли выпотрошённую беременную крысу. Кошка почти доела её, оставила только голову, но не тронула мелких красных крысят. Они уже могли пищать, представляешь? Но были слепые и мягкие, их оказалось легко давить. Тётке я сказал, что крысу выпотрошил брат, ему всегда было интересно, что внутри у машин и людей...

— Когда я убивал мать, — задумчиво говорил Джером, поглаживая твёрдые прутья решётки, — три раза ударил её в грудь, два — в живот, и пять — между ног. Я знал в лицо всего пятерых её мужиков, у каждого удара было своё имя. Меня всегда мучил один вопрос, и чтобы его разгадать, я засунул руку внутрь. Знаешь что? Я пошарил как следует, но так и не понял, что они все в ней нашли. Что в ней было такого, понимаешь? 

Он захихикал, вспоминая — кровавую мясную сырость между материных ног, хлюпающую вонючую плоть, всю ту мерзость, что наконец выбралась наружу из шлюшки Лайлы. Захихикал и замер, с размаху заткнув рот ладонью. 

По другую сторону стены кто-то рассмеялся в ответ.

 

***

— Серьезно? Лакей мальчишки Уэйна?

— Уж не знаю, чей лакей этот старик, но одет он как сраный англичанин . Рассказывал сестре про Чародея, который сводит с ума. Сказал: надежда только на Стрэнджа, — пробубнил Тедди-Пожарник — и застыл, когда Джером приложил палец к его губам.

С чего бы старикашке Пенниуорту навещать Чародея? Он добрался до мальчишки — или мальчишка умудрился сдать злодея полиции? Джером вспомнил смех-рычание: в успех Уэйна верилось слабо.

— Завтра я готовлю его к процедуре, — добавил Тедди-бой, испуганно моргая.

Джером жестом прогнал его прочь: надо было подумать, ужиться с мыслью, что кто-то раньше него добрался до Брюса Уэйна с его тонкой бледной шеей и кудряшками, покопался грязными пальцами в чистеньком юном мозге.

 

***

Ну сколько можно копаться? После того, как Чародей будет подготовлен к мозгоёбке Стрэнджа, Тедди-Пожарник обещал пустить к нему Джерома — за пять минут до прихода старшей сестры и Макфина. Но времени оставалось всё меньше, а Тедди не выходил из камеры.

Устав ждать, Джером шагнул к двери, распахнул рывком. 

Он хотел видеть того, кто смеялся над его шуткой!

Тедди валялся на полу в луже крови и без половины лица. Правая пустая глазница укоризненно смотрела на Джерома, а выеденная щека ухмылялась жёлтыми зубами. Внутри распоротого горла что-то ещё шевелилось, ещё выходила толчками тёмная кровь, но Тедди-Пожарник однозначно был мертвее мёртвого.

Брюс Уэйн поднялся, вытирая рот. И довольно оскалился, готовый защищать свою территорию.


End file.
